Caffeinated Playdate
by SlippingHopes
Summary: Itachi and Neji have been friends for a while, but they haven't spoken in quite some time.When the Uchiha invites the unsuspecting Hyuga to his house, only the fangirls can see what's coming...


Okay…So I wrote this story as a dare. Itachi and Neji are my two favorite characters in Naruto and I was also challenging myself to see if I could actually pair the two with each other.

There is a plot…some what…okay not really…anyway, enjoy!!

(AU:Naurto -ItaNeji)

~*~ItaNaji~*~

Itachi sat at the table and looked over at the group of young men walking over.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat at a table of the small cafe.

Mainly wanting to embarrass his little brother, Itachi stood up and walked over to join the teens as they began to converse about what to get to eat and drink.

"Sasuke," Itachi called.

The young Uchiha looked up at his name, but as soon as he saw it was his older brother, he quickly sank in his seat. Itachi pulled up a chair and joined the young men in their conversation.

"So what are you boys doing here? Isn't the fair coming to town today?" he asked.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Well yeah, but we don't have enough money to get more then a few tickets…it wouldn't be any fun if we didn't get to ride all the rides…"

"All in all, it's just a pain in the ass," Shikamaru stated.

Itachi looked at his little brother who was trying to hide the embarrassed look on his pale face.

"Sounds like you guys just got the short end of the stick."

Neji nodded and continued to look at the menu in his hands.

"I don't like fares…Too noisy…." Kiba said.

Itachi nodded, but he didn't comprehend what Kiba or the others were saying because his attention was still on the dark-haired, light-eyed Hyuga two seats from his left. Feeling watched, Neji looked up and Itachi turned his attention to his brother.

"So, Sasuke, how was school? Any new girls hitting on you, or do you swing on the other side of the tire swing?"

This time, it was Naruto who blushed and tried to conceal his face.

Every one laughed except the Hyuga, who just sighed.

"So, Neji…Why are you, of all people, hanging out with these guys?" Itachi asked.

"I had no where else to be, and I was bored," Neji stated bluntly.

Itachi grinned as the other teens threw Neji questioning glances.

Itachi stood and replaced the chair at the other table. "Well, I think it's time for me to leave," he said.

"Please," Sasuke growled.

"Don't be too late getting home, Sasuke, or I'll lock you out of the house like I did last night," Itachi whispered loudly. Sasuke glared at his older brother.

Neji was the next to stand.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I should go home. I have a paper due tomorrow, and I need to get started on it," he said, sliding his chair in.

Itachi took his time walking out of the café so he could walk out just as Neji was. His timing was dead on because he managed to walk out the door just as the Hyuga did.

"So what is the real reason you left?" Itachi asked as the two made their way down the street.

"It's like you said… I have better things to do with my time than spending it with people like them. Not that they aren't my friends, but they do tend to walk across my nerves."

Itachi nodded. "I'm surprised I didn't burst into flames with the glares Sasuke was giving me."

The Hyuga chuckled. "You do that purpose, don't you?" Itachi laughed quietly.

"Yes, but he deserves every bit of it."

"Oh, really. How so?"

"For making my life a living hell."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"You don't have to live with him."

Neji nodded, a smirk placed on his lips. Itachi gave him a side-glance. Neji looked up at the Uchiha that was eyeing him. "What is it?" Neji asked, raising an eye brow.

"Nothing," Itachi said, returning his gaze forward.

Neji's cheeks reddened a bit as he walked in the older man's presence.

"I really should invest in a car," Itachi said with a small sigh.

"That would be nice."

The two walked in silence for a few more steps until Itachi spoke. "Neji, how long has it been since you and I actually had a one-on-one conversation?"

"Quite a while, now that you mention it," Neji said.

Itachi nodded. "I thought so."

The two walked down the street, talking about useless things, until they reached a split in the road.

"Why don't you come over to my house?" Itachi asked.

"For what reason?"

"Just to talk."

The Hyuga was a bit apprehensive, but he walked with the Uchiha any way. "So how far is your house from here?" Neji asked.

"It's just up the street…Maybe a block."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Here we are," Itachi said, pulling out his keys as the two came to a large house on the right side of the road. Itachi unlocked the door and Neji slipped past him. They both kicked off their shoes.

"So this is where you live, huh?"

"Yes," Itachi said in a smooth voice.

Neji felt slightly self aware, and he moved further into the house.

"Come this way," Itachi said moving past the unsuspecting Hyuga.

Neji followed Itachi to a room with large, covered windows.

"This is my room," Itachi said, guiding Neji in and closing the door behind them.

"It's-uh-very nice," Neji commented looking around.

Itachi smiled, his eyes becoming ravenous. "Why don't you have a seat?" he said leading Neji to the bed.

"Uh-I'd rath-"

"Please," Itachi said pushing the teen onto the bed. He took a seat next to Neji and leaned his head against the wall. Neji watched as Itachi eyed him with a sly smirk.

"What is with that look?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi insisted, sitting up and facing the Hyuga.

"That loo-"

Itachi reached over and gripped the teen by the hair, pressing his lips against the other's. Neji pushed on the older man's chest.

"What the hell is-"

"You talk too much, you know that?"

Neji blushed deeply. "I-"

Itachi interrupted him again with another kiss, his tongue passing Neji's teeth. Neji gasped as Itachi reached into his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Neji gasped.

"You talk too much..." Itachi breathed.

Neji gasped as Itachi stroked him gently, removing his shirt. Itachi removed his own shirt and unbuttoned Neji's pants.

"I-Ita-"

"Shh…"

Itachi placed Neji's hand on the button of his jeans and coaxed the teen's fingers to undo it. With his pants unzipped, Itachi removed Neji's jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

"There we go," Itachi purred in Neji's ear.

Neji's breath hitched and a low moan escaped from his lips as Itachi gripped him.

"What do you say we get these out of the way?" Itachi said pulling off Neji's boxers.

Itachi pulled off his own shirt and jeans and placed another kiss on Neji's lips, his skilled tongue tracing his bottom lip. He pushed Neji back onto the bed and hovered over him.

"Are you ready?" Itachi breathed on Neji's neck.

Neji opened his mouth, but Itachi placed a kiss on his lips, preventing him from speaking as Itachi's tongue slipped into his mouth. Itachi's passionate kiss left Neji breathless. When they finally broke free, Itachi lifted Neji's leg and placed it around his hip.

Neji gasped as Itachi pressed into him. He clamped his mouth shut to muffle a low moan as Itachi thrust into him again.

"Ita..chi…" Neji moaned.

The Uchiha smirked as he thrust into him again, Neji moaned. "S-say…Say it…louder," Itachi demanded.

"I-I can't…" Neji moaned as Itachi thrust into him.

Each thrust was harder then the last.

"Moan my name…" Itachi whispered.

He sat up and pulled Neji onto his lap, the teen moaning loudly as Itachi pushed into him. Itachi thrust into Neji, pulling him down onto his erection.

"Ngh!" Neji moaned.

"Please don't silence…yourself, Neji," Itachi said thrusting into him again.

"Ah!..Ita..chi!" Neji moaned loudly.

"Louder…"

"I-I can't-ah!"

"Louder!"

"Ah-Ha!"

"I want-ngh-to hear my name…pass your lips…!" Itachi thrust again and again.

"I-ngh-I'm going to-ah-come!"

"Say my name!"

"ITACHI!"

Neji climaxed, but Itachi wasn't finished. With a few more well-placed thrusts, Itachi climaxed with a low moan. The two fell on the bed, breathing heavily. Itachi smirked and Neji blushed. Neji pulled the covers over him and laid with his back to Itachi.

"Don't be like that," Itachi teased, wrapping his arms around Neji.

Neji shrunk away from Itachi, but he was unable to escape his arms. After a long moment, Neji sighed.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

Growing angry, Neji rolled on top of Itachi.

"What are-"

"You aren't the only one who can be seme," Neji said, feeling himself and Itachi grow beneath him.

Itachi sighed. "That damn pride of yours," he said running a hand through his hair.

Neji placed a long and skilled kiss on Itachi's lips and they both felt each other grow excited once again.

The end


End file.
